sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Cowboy Christmas: Cowboy Songs II
| label = Warner Bros. Records | producer = Michael Martin Murphey | prev_title = Cowboy Songs | prev_year = 1990 | next_title = Cowboy Songs III | next_year = 1993 }} [ Allmusic review] }} Cowboy Christmas: Cowboy Songs II is the seventeenth album by American singer-songwriter Michael Martin Murphey, his second album of cowboy songs, and his first album of Christmas music. Track listing # "I Heard The Bells On Christmas" / "Old Time Christmas" (Caskin, Kiskaddon, Longfellow) – 2:24 # "Jolly Old St. Nicholas" / "The Christmas Letter" (Mitchell) – 2:39 # "The Creak of the Leather" (Kiskaddon) – 0:26 # "Christmas on the Line (The Line Rider's Christmas)" (Murphey, Raines) – 3:08 # "Sleigh Ride" / "Jingle Bells" (Anderson, Parish, Pierpont) – 2:39 # "The Christmas Trail" (Clark, Edwards) – 3:13 # "Merry Texas Christmas You All" (Harris, Miller) – 2:11 # "Ridin' Home On Christmas Eve" (Green) – 2:46 # "Corn, Water and Wood" (Elliott, Waldman) – 3:10 # "The Cowboy Christmas Ball" (Chittenden) – 3:35 # Polka Medley: "Good King Wenceslas" / "Under The Double Eagle" / "Redwing" / "Golden Slippers" – 1:48 # "Christmas Cowboy Style" (Murphey, Quist) – 3:11 # "Santa Claus Shottische" – 1:23 # "Two-Step `Round The Christmas Tree" (Bogguss, Crider) – 2:33 # Two Step Medley: "Cotton-Eyed Joe" / "Deck the Halls" / "Buffalo Gals" / "Soldier's Joy" / "The Girl I Left Behind" / "Deck the Halls" – 1:58 # "Log Cabin Home in the Sky" (Heron) – 2:39 # Waltz Medley: "O Christmas Tree (O Tannenbaum)" / "Put Your Little Foot (The Varsouvianna)" / "The Wes..." – 2:30 # "Pearls in the Snow" (Murphey, Quist, Dunn) – 3:08 # "Good Night Ladies" / "Auld Lang Syne" – 1:17 Credits Music * Michael Martin Murphey – vocals, arranger, producer, liner notes * Debra Black – arranger, conductor * Waddie Mitchell – speaking parts * Suzy Bogguss - vocals (Two-Step 'Round The Christmas Tree) * Riders in the Sky – vocals * Don Edwards – arranger * Steve Gibson – electric guitar, acoustic guitar, gut string guitar, mandolin, background vocals, producer, arranger * Randy Scruggs – acoustic guitar * Bruce Bouton – pedal steel * Sonny Garrish – pedal steel * David Schnaufer – hammer dulcimer * Alisa Jones – hammer dulcimer * Sam Bush – fiddle, mandolin, mandola * Carl Jackson – banjo * Vince Farsetta – claw hammer banjo * Dennis Burnside – piano * Phil Naish – synthesizer * Joey Miskulin – accordion, arranger * David Hungate – electric bass * Craig Hungate – acoustic bass * Craig Nelson – acoustic bass * Lonnie Wilson – percussion, drums * The Kid Connection – background vocals * Emily Estes – background vocals * Lori Casteel – background vocals * Dionne McGuire – background vocals * Gary Janney – background vocals * Carrie Gardner – background vocals * Bethany Wright – background vocals * Tommy Gardner – background vocals * Curtis Young – background vocals * Rachel Howell – background vocals * Dennis Wilson – background vocals Production * Carol Elliott – production coordination * Eric Prestidge – engineer * Keith Compton – engineer * Patrick Kelly – assistant engineer * Marshall Morgan – mixing * Denny Purcell – mastering * Steven Whatley – cover design, design * William Matthews – watercolor artwork References External links * Michael Martin Murphey's Official Website Category:1991 Christmas albums Category:Christmas albums by American artists Category:Michael Martin Murphey albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Country Christmas albums